1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatus to enhance the concentration of oxygen at the interface of an advanced ophthalmic device with the user's eyes are described. In some embodiments, the methods and apparatus to enhance oxygen concentration involve forming pores which are non-perturbative to imagining through the ophthalmic device. In some embodiments, storage of oxygen is involved. In some embodiments, movement of fluids which contain oxygen provides a solution. In some embodiments, a field of use for the methods and apparatus may include any ophthalmic device or product utilizing an embedded insert device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. A significant advance has been made in the field of ophthalmics, where electroactive functions are being incorporated into ophthalmic lenses. Some embodiments of these devices may include components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements may typically also be included in such biocompatible devices. The shape and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices creates novel and challenging environments for the definition of various functionalities. In many embodiments, it may be important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means comprising an insert device to contain the electroactive components and energization elements within the biocompatible devices. These insert devices may need to prevent diffusion of various materials into their body. The net effect may be to decrease an inherent ability of oxygen to be located on the eye surface under the ophthalmic device. Therefore, a need exists for novel embodiments of advanced ophthalmic devices to enhance transport of oxygen into the region proximate to the eye surface